


The Meaning of Family

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by RE7, M/M, Multi, School trip gone wrong, Yandere, characters will be added as they are introduced, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: AU: Three months after his friends and classmates disappeared on a trip, Mahiru receives a video and a phone call that set off a chain of horrific discoveries. Stuck travelling with five weird adults, Mahiru enters the Servamp manor where those who come in, don't come out.He'll have to place his trust in a blue haired boy that seems to be hiding something from him....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp
> 
> Key:
> 
> Beep – normal writing  
> Italic – Video/Documents

**Prologue**

The first thing he did upon arriving home from school was head to his laptop, dumping his school bag on the couch as he rushed over to the computer chair. Switching on his laptop, the brown haired boy used the connected mouse (as he wasn’t found of the touch pad) to click on his saved document.

He was greeted by a video with the option of playing it.

Immediately he clicked enter and began to watch the same video he’d seen every day for a month.

* * *

 

_“Stop pointing the camera at me dammit, Watanuki!” A purple haired boy spat as he quickly swivelled around. A laugh could be heard as the camera changed to focus on the surrounding area._

_“Calm your tits, shorty. You’re not that photogenic.” A hissing could be heard from the side, evidently coming from said ‘shorty.’_

_The camera was turned around again until a green haired boy came into focus. The teasing glint from the boy faded into a soft smile as Sakuya Watanuki grinned._

_“Hey Mahiru~ Being the awesome friend I am, I have decided to film this glorious field trip that you had to miss- which by the way I won’t forgive you for leaving me….Kidding! Prepare for epicenes by yours truly and maybe some of shorty – which I know you could do without!”_

_“GIVE ME THAT!”_

_The camera was snatched from Sakuya, whom let out an undignified yelp, as the view of the camera went down – showing the holder was smaller than Sakuya._

_The camera turned its focus to the new holder- Misono Alicien whom had a scowl on his face._

_“You obviously cannot be trusted with the camera! God knows what you’ll film to scar Shirota….” Misono muttered before an embarrassed blush came upon his face._

_“Hey Shirota….I can’t believe you left me here with these idiots, It’s not like I wanted to spend my first high school trip with you or anything! It’s your fault that I have to deal with cabbage head-_

_“HEY!”_

_“-while on this trip but also stuck with my stupid brother…..it would have been better if you were here….”_

_“Could you please not sound like a wife missing their husband? Mahiru loves me more anyway,” Sakuya piped up setting Misono off once again._

_The camera tumbled on the ground as loud arguing could be heard again._

_The video ended._

* * *

 

Exiting the video, Mahiru Shirota couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face as tears built up in his eyes. He quickly rubbed his eyes as he turned his attention to the documents next to the laptop.

Picking up the top one, that happened to be an old letter from school, he began reading the words.

* * *

 

_Dear Parent or/Guardian_

_We are happy to announce that all preparations for the school trip have been arranged. As you know, we have given select classes a chance to explore the Servamp Manor – famous for the inventor whom founded Servamp pharmaceuticals more than fifty years ago._

_Our students will spend a week learning the vast history of the manor, have a chance to explore the moors and take part in special activities._

_Please remember to sign the permission slip below as without it we cannot take your child on this trip. Lunch and lodging will be provide though we do require an additional fee to pay for board. All details will be on the permission slip._

_If your child cannot make it, do not fret as this trip is not part of the required course and will not affect the child’s grade._

_Sincerely_

_Head Master Touga_

* * *

 

Placing the letter down, Mahiru let out a sigh, not even bothering to glance at the unsigned permission slip. While his Uncle would have been more than happy to sign it, Mahiru had already agreed to do extra shifts at his part time job to help out some co-workers and did not feel it was appropriate to abandon them just to have a week of not doing anything productive.

His friends of course felt differently and tried different ways to get him to go but Mahiru had firmly put his foot down on it.

“Perhaps if I had gone, things would have been different….” Mahiru wondered as he picked up a newspaper clipping with a frown.

Tears once again built up in his eyes as he couldn’t help but read it, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

* * *

 

_MISSING HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS!_

_Tragedy struck as after a few weeks of investigation, police have found the wreckage of a bus that was used for the school trip. Investigation began upon being notified of a distress call from one of the students however no matter how much police looked, no evidence was found._

_The students were taking a trip to the infamous Servamp manor where several years previous the occupants disappeared. Investigation showed no evidence of a struggle and it was presumed the family may have moved away._

_The bus was found a few miles away from the location however despite the vast wreckage shown on the bus, no evidence was found of the students. Police believe the students may have been taken somewhere else._

_Our thoughts are with the distressed family and friends of the students as the police vow to find the students._

* * *

 

Three months later and there was still no evidence of the missing students. The search had spread out from the Servamp manor since then as there had been no evidence of them being there and at this rate, rumours of the police giving up were coming up commonly.

But Mahiru hadn’t given up hope for his friends, not since he had received the video from his friend’s camera more than a month ago. It had come from the private email account that Sakuya had set up for just the two of them.

Sakuya had to be out there if he sent it, Mahiru just knew it.

He knew what he was doing was redundant. Looking at old documents and videos weren’t going to change anything, it wasn’t going to show anything new. But what else was he supposed to do? He was a sixteen year old high school student, not some fighter trained detective.

He placed his head into his hands as he breathed deeply.

He missed them. Sure they may have drove him crazy but they were his best friends and without them life had just become dull. He liked simple which his friends were not, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want them around.

“Sakuya…….Misono…….where are you?” He whispered in despair.

**_DING!_ **

Mahiru slowly raised his head to his computer, his eyes widening upon seeing a new notification.

From Sakuya’s email account!

Quickly grasping the computer mouse, not even caring that he knocked off a pile of documents onto the floor, the high school student pulled up the account and clicked on the new mail.

No words were written on the email but there was an attachment which Mahiru quickly clicked.

It was another video.

* * *

 

_The first thing picked up by the camera was heavy breathing, which was the only thing showing that the video was playing as nothing could be seen._

_Fumbling could be heard before a path of light suddenly appeared. The camera was then hastily turned around until the dirt and bruised covered face of Sakuya was shown._

_The light came from a little torch he held under his face as he glanced around frantically before turning his attention back to the camera._

_“….Mahiru….(deep breath)…God, I am so thankful that you are not here. If we had known…..fuck, I should have stayed with you……”_

_A distant sound could be heard causing Sakuya to swivel his head around before he clutched the camera._

_“Shit…..there is so much I wanted to tell you. I wish….I wish I could see you in person but I don’t think that will be possible….”_

_The sound was getting a little louder and Sakuya’s breathing picked up._

_“Everything was fine at first but then people started going missing and then….Oh God I don’t want to think about it…..This place Mahiru, it’s not abandoned……It’s the worst fucking place……we weren’t the only ones here……I tried to protect Misono, but we got separated and it’s because of my stupid jealousy.”_

_Mutters and angry growls could be heard._

_“Mahiru……Please, if you get this, DON’T come looking for me. Forget about me. Forget about us. Please, I would never forgive myself if you got involved…..Mahiru, I lo-“_

_Suddenly the camera was knocked down as a painful yelp could be heard. The video ended._

* * *

 

Mahiru could not stop his wheezing gasps as tears ran down his face. Sakuya was alive. Sakuya was alive!

He was in trouble too!

Even if Sakuya told him to forget about him, there was no way Mahiru would do that. This video helped fuel his resolve, he would do his best to help his friends.

The simple solution would be to go to the police but something in Mahiru told him that wouldn’t be the best idea, with the whole fact that the police had already ruled out the manor….

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone suddenly went off. Mahiru picked up the orange mobile and glanced at the screen but the caller was unknown.

“Hello, who is this?” He asked as he answered, thinking it might have been someone calling the wrong number.

“Eh? You’re Mahiru Shirota, right? You sound so young!” A cheerful voice piped on the other end, causing Mahiru to furrow his brows.

“Who is this?” he repeated, suspicion clouding his voice.

“No need to be suspicious! I’m phoning to offer you a deal!”

“If you’re selling something, I’m not interested,” Mahiru sighed as he was ready to hang up.

“Sell something? How much would you buy something off me!? I love money so-ACK!!.....okay, you didn’t have to hit me that hard……anyway, I’m calling you my friend to offer you the best deal and I think you’ll want to accept it~!”

Evidently the caller sounded insane and probably wasn’t alone. Mahiru, having dealt with strange people before, knew that it was best to hear him out before rejecting him.

“Okay….what’s the deal?”

“To save your friends of course!”

That immediately grabbed Mahiru’s attention. Was this his chance?

* * *

 

A slender finger tapped on the table as the owner let out a bored sigh. Packs of junk food were scattered around the room where no source of light apart from the computer screen was shown. The windows and doors were bordered up, with nails and a hammer thrown not far away.

Upon seeing confirmation the second file had been sent, the person closed down the computer before turning his red eyes to a broken camera.

“Come quickly…..Mahiru.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru meets up with the man on the phone and discovers some new information that might help motivate his search.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The following day after school found Mahiru standing outside a cafe tucked away from the public eye. The place looked nice but due to it not being in view it was practically deserted.

Switching his phone on, Mahiru scrolled through his email before finding the one he received yesterday after the call. Matching the location on the mail with the café, Mahiru confirmed that he had gone to the right address.

Thinking about the phone call left Mahiru feeling a bunch of different emotions. Confused, suspicious, exasperated and hopeful.

The only thing he had learnt was that the person on the phone wanted to offer a deal to him to save his friends and he wanted to discuss it more in person.

He didn’t even know what the guy’s name was but said person seemed to know who he was….

Knowing standing around wasn’t going to solve anything, Mahiru steeled himself before marching into the café, immediately being hit by the sweet smells of the pastries and the warm air from a well-used oven. The smell of coffee was just as prominent but as Mahiru was someone whom preferred juice it wasn’t as enticing to him.

The worker at the till sent him a smile as Mahiru took a seat near the window. He sent one back before placing his bag beside his feet and pulling his phone out to check for any messages.

He ignored the pang that ran through him at his home screen wallpaper- an image of Sakuya, Misono and himself.

Before his emotions could build up, his phone was suddenly snatched as a tall black-haired man took the seat across from him.

“Aw, ain’t that cute?” He cooed as his switched his golden eyed gaze to Mahiru.

“Who are you?” Mahiru yelled, attempting to reach for his phone but the black-haired man simply raised his hand higher.

“Ha-ha, that seems to be a common question you keep asking me. The name is Tsurugi Kamiya, I’m scum whom loves money and will do anything for money, you name it!” He added on a wink at the end for effect as Mahiru gaped at him.

He recognized the voice from last night. This weirdo was the weirdo from the phone call.

Oh dear God….

Figuring at this point he wasn’t going to get his phone back anytime soon, Mahiru settled back into his seat just as two other men joined the table with drinks.

The one whom placed a coke beside Mahiru was a tall brown-haired man with soft brown eyes hidden behind clear glasses. The other man, whom practically slammed Tsurugi’s drink down, was a tall long haired blonde guy with a prominent scowl on his face.

Seeing Mahiru’s startled expression, Tsurugi waved it away with a grin. “Oh, don’t mind these two, they’re just accessories-”

He got slapped for that.

“- co-workers. Geez Yumi-chan I was only kidding, you two are my best friends after all!” Tsurugi laughed while ‘Yumi-chan’ muttered grumpily.

“I’m Junichirou Kurumamori and the blonde guy is Yumikage Tsukimitsu. All three of us are part of an investigation force known as C3. We take care of cases that the police cannot solve.” The glasses man explained when he noticed that Tsurugi and Yumikage weren’t going to get far.

Mahiru sent a thankful smile at Junichirou, already feeling that he would be the sane one of the of three. “Thanks, I’m Mahiru Shirota though I’m guessing you already know.”

The smile he got in return as Junichirou took a sip of his drank answered that.

“So, Mahi-kun, you’re probably confused as to why we called you out~?” Tsurugi commented as he grinned playfully.

“I figured you’d want something from me though I’m not sure what I could give you,” the high school boy answered, his attention back to Tsurugi.

“Information! It’s a fair trade wouldn’t you say? Information for information…. though if you happen to have money- “

“No,” Junichirou put his foot down.

“Okay Jun-chan, no harm asking. You see Mahi-kun, a co-worker of ours, before he disappeared, mentioned about finding information to do with our case. He said the source was you.”

Mahiru didn’t know where to begin at that. Who was this co-worker? What did they mean by ‘disappeared’? What was the case? Why was he the source?

He didn’t even try to hide the confused look on his face, causing Yumikage to let out a low mutter of “this is why I don’t work with teenagers” and Tsurugi to let out a quiet chuckle.

While those two were of no help to his confusion, Junichirou was more then ready to pitch in to help.

“What Tsurugi failed to mention was that we are investigating the disappearances behind the Servamp manor. While this is the first time the public has become aware of the disappearances, this is not the first time it’s happened. We’ve been looking into the case for seven years now.”

The chatter of the café seemed to fade into the distance when Mahiru heard Servamp manor mentioned. The once warm setting seemed to send a chill up his spine and to unclog his sudden dry throat, he took a sip of his coke – the ice clacked against his teeth in the process sending up a shiver in his spine.

At least he hoped it was the ice and not the dread he was feeling.

“Servamp manor…. the same place Sakuya and Misono went too…”

“Correct Mahi-kun! It so happens that our co-worker attended that same trip too and coincidently went missing!” Tsurugi piped up, slamming his hands on the table enthusiastically. “That’ll teach him to go off on his own.”

“Shut it you!” Yumikage hissed, slapping the back of Tsurugi’s head as he sighed. “You’ve gloated enough about this that its annoying!”

Tsurugi pouted while rubbing his head, “but you agree with me Yumi-chan!”

The blonde didn’t dine to respond that, taking a sip from his beverage.

“You said your co-worker joined the trip but I don’t remember anyone mentioning any…. police joining the group.” Mahiru commented, trying to remember if anyone mentioned any sort of police joining the group but his mind came up blank.

Junichirou let out a soft chuckle while brushing his short fringe back. “I don’t imagine they would as our co-worker doesn’t strike people as working in that type of career. While he may have jumped on the chance to look at the manor himself, he also joined your trip for a specific purpose.”

Before Mahiru could prompt more, Tsurugi jumped onto it.

“To protect his precious ickle brother. He’s very over protective!”

His brother? Something at that rang in his head. As he tried clutching onto that though, Tsurugi seemed to have set off Yumikage again and Junichirou was left to try and break them up.

While it seemed like such a small detail, it seemed very important to the high schooler and any chance he could get information was something he was willing to do.

The co-worker was a brother, probably an adult like these lot so maybe a chaperone? There weren’t many chaperones on the trip but he just couldn’t think of one that could stand out.

It was then a memory popped into his head.

_“-while on this trip but also stuck with my stupid brother…...it would have been better if you were here….”_

“Mikuni Alicien,” Mahiru whispered but it was enough for the other three to hear.

“That’s right! Kuni-chan is part of our little group that don’t go saying that to his face, he gets angry about it,” teased Tsurugi, a malicious smile curling onto his face.

While it may have been hard to see Mikuni Alicien working in law enforcement – like seriously the guy screamed criminal more- knowing these three for only a few minutes Mahiru could get behind Mikuni working with these bozos.

“He never really talked about his work.”

“No, it’s not really a job you’re supposed to. The less people that know, the better.”

But even knowing what it was that Mikuni did, as it was something Mahiru had been curious about, it still also reminded that along with his friends missing, Mikuni was gone too.

To not let his misery consume him, Mahiru took a drink and remembered how he had met his friend’s eccentric older brother.

* * *

 

_If there was one thing Mahiru never imagined, it was that he would end up visiting a large manor that seemed to stretch on for miles. While Misono did not look fazed in the least, Mahiru found himself frozen to the spot before shaking himself out of it._

_So, this is what Misono meant by saying his house was larger then normal._

_“A mansion is not a house!” he muttered before catching up with his shorter friend, which did not take that long in the slightest._

_“Are you sure its okay to do the project here?” Mahiru couldn’t help but ask, getting an amused look from Misono._

_“Shirota, I told you its fine. Less interruption from that spinach head,” Misono replied while Mahiru shook his head._

_“I really wish you two would get along, I really don’t see why not.”_

_“Not going to happen,” and with that, Misono grabbed Mahiru’s sleeve, his face flushing to Mahiru’s confusion, and dragged him the rest of the way._

_A soft smile crawled onto his face as he watched Misono. Usually Misono was uptight and didn’t allow anyone close but when the two was alone he seemed to relax. He wished Misono would show this side to the others but he only allowed it around Mahiru for some strange reason._

_The pair arrived at the front door but before Misono even managed to raise his hand the door flew open._

_Standing in front of them was a tall blonde-haired man with darker plaits on either side of his hair and a pair of stunning amber eyes._

_Upon his eyes landing on the pair, his eyes widened as he stretched his arms out and grabbed Misono, embracing him while the purple haired boy struggled._

_“Misono! Big brother is here to spend time with you! No more shall you have to cry about my absence!”_

_“I WASN’T CRYING YOU DUMBASS! I WAS CELEBRATING! LET GO OF ME MIKUNI!”_

_Mahiru could not do anything but stare at the odd sight, not exactly sure on what to do. He couldn’t help but notice that sitting on the man’s shoulder was a doll that did not look jostled despite the struggle Misono put up (and struggle he did!)._

_The blonde’s eyes suddenly snapped to Mahiru’s and the next thing he sees is the blonde clutching the doll with a horrified look._

_“DON’T STARE AT ABEL WITH LUSTFUL EYES!”_

_Okay then…._

_Letting out a heavy breath, Misono put distance between himself and the blonde, standing in front of Mahiru in an attempt to keep him out of view (which with Misono being such a shrimp wasn’t exactly working.)_

_“Leave Shirota out of your crazy delusions,” Misono spat as the blonde pouted._

_“Ehh? So mean to me Misono! I remember when you ran and stuck to me all the time. ‘Oni-chan!’ ‘Oni-chan!’ Come on! Say it for all times sake.” The blonde teased, getting a heated glare in response._

_Mahiru cleared his throat, grabbing their attention as he sent Misono a questioning look._

_Misono rolled his eyes, huffing. “It’s nothing for you to concern yourself Shirota. This weirdo is my older brother unfortunately.”_

_While the blonde whined at Misono’s hurtful tone, Mahiru couldn’t help but be surprised. This was the first time Misono ever mentioned having a brother after all. He couldn’t help but gaze at the blonde in some attempt to see any connection._

_Catching his gaze, Mikuni smirked before holding out his hand. “So you’re the boy Misono’s been raving about-_

_“SHUT UP MIKUNI!”_

_“-so much! Thanks for looking after my precious brother, he needs good friends. My name is Mikuni Alicien!” He finished with a wink and then proceeded to dodge out of Misono’s way whom aimed a fist at him._

_“I must say though,” Mikuni laughed, keeping a distance from Misono, “Misono failed to mention how adorable you are- “_

_Mahiru winced as Misono proceeded to uppercut his older brother who collapsed into a heap._

_Well that was something._

* * *

 

The memory still made him smile as it reminded him that Misono had his rare moments which his shared with Mahiru. While Mikuni had a habit of teasing and messing with them, he was also good at giving rare advice and was someone Mahiru saw as a sort of mentor.

He would never say that out loud though.

“I still don’t understand why Mikuni would say I’m a source though. I never went on the trip and until I received the letter from the school I had never heard of the place.” Mahiru wondered.

“He seemed very sure~” Tsurugi coaxed before smacking his lips and shrugging. “No matter, we are the best detectives so I’m sure it’ll reveal itself. Especially when we get to the manor.”

Mahiru snapped his attention to Tsurugi as Junichirou sent a stern glare at his friend.

“Tsurugi,” he warned but Tsurugi waved him away and grinned at Mahiru.

“We’re planning to visit the place in two days. While we have been looking into it for seven years we haven’t actually been before, the place has very rich strict people guarding it. Luckily we’ve got permission now that Kuni-chan’s got himself caught.”

Mahiru’s heart spend up as Tsurugi’s playful gaze suddenly turned serious, his full attention on Mahiru.

“So Mahiru, why don’t you come with us to find out the truth?”

Junichirou stood up and slammed his hands on his table. “Tsurugi we never discussed this! We can’t bring a kid with us! It’s dangerous!”

Tsurugi’s eyes still remained on the high school as he responded. “If Kuni-chan says Mahi-kun has something to do with the case then I’m not going to push it to the side. Plus Touma says he’d pay me extra if I solved the case faster.”

Junichirou continued to try and plead Tsurugi off his offer as it rang through Mahiru’s head.

They were offering the chance for Mahiru to see his friends again and that was all he wanted to achieve. But it’s also the place where people had been going missing and he could see why Junichirou was concerned – while Mahiru may have been the fastest runner in the school, he did not know how to defend himself if something terrible was going on there.

And that second video proved that something was going on.

“Oi!” A voice piped up, bring Mahiru out of his thoughts as he turned towards the source.

The blonde, Yumikage, was staring at Mahiru with a blank look before a smirk curled onto his face.

“Would you rather sit back and let others handle it or would you rather grasp the opportunity yourself?” He asked and that was enough to ring in Mahiru’s head.

After all, he followed his uncle’s philosophy of simple and he hated waiting for someone else to do something.

Not when he could do it himself.

Motivated, he turned to Tsurugi and sent the black-haired man a challenging look. “Let me join you.”

Tsurugi smirked as Junichirou let out a dismayed sound.

“Remember, two days. Be prepared Mahiru Shirota.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE
> 
> A lot happened, I lost a job, I gained a job and other stuff too. I'm trying to motivate myself to write again so I will be focusing on this story and An Average High School Story. 
> 
> Next chapter will be when the actual story starts, this chapter just required the big burst of info and such
> 
> -Tailsdoll123

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So it may be starting off simple, but I can assure you this fic will be getting dark so be prepared!
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
